


United we stand

by Orangeup



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5, The Owl House (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeup/pseuds/Orangeup
Summary: A malevolent force has brought 20 "heroes" from 5 different worlds in order to play in a game. With villians from all their worlds helping this force out they'll have to work together to survive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Caged Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to United we Stand a fun work that slams 4 characters each from 5 worlds together
> 
> The first chapter focuses on Group 1

Claude started to wake up. He wasn't exactly the best sleeper, given the numerous attempts on his life. He reach out to push himself up but instead of touching a soft mattress his hands fell upon a hairy leg.  
Without hesitation he scrambled upwards only to discover he was within a cage in a forest clearing. Two other boys who were in front of him were also sleeping, one with black hair and glasses and the other with white and red hair separated with a perfect split in the middle. Looking around to the man who's leg he felt, the man was surprisingly still asleep. The final occupant was a pastel green haired girl who was clutching a book reminding Claude of Flayn. Suddenly a voice called out

"GOOD MORNING HEROES" it boomed

All the occupants but the older man scrambled to their feet.

"What the..." the girl said slowly getting up  
"Worse than Morgana" the black haired boy groaned as he held his head  
"Is this the work of villains" the dual-haired boy said softly kicking the man  
"AHHH PERCY, I'M.. WHO ARE YOU KIDS?" he shouted 

Before anyone else could say something else the voice came back

"YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY THE FIVE OF YOU ARE IN A CAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE"

Claude spoke up "Yeah, is this some sort of elaborate hostage situation, you trying to extort our familes"

"NO" It responded "ALL OF YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE ENEMIES. THOSE ENEMIES HAVE PROMISED ME RICHES FROM EACH OF YOUR WORLDS IN ORDER TO GET RID OF YOU. SO I TOOK FOUR TROUBLEMAKING HEROES EACH FROM 5 WORLDS, HOWEVER I ONLY POSSESS THE POWER TO TRAP YOU IN THIS WORLD AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO MESS WITH MY PAYMENT, SO SOME OF YOUR ENEMIES ARE GOING TO DO SOME "CLEANUP"

"Ok that sounds bad" The man said

Suddenly the cage doors fell open and 3 men walked out from the forest

"Well when I'm done there will just be ashes" A dark haired man with scars said  
"Heh, maybe helping with this execution will help me regain respect from the emperor" a large built cloaked man added  
"Well now, without your mage Reigan this will be a slaughter" A black armored man on a black horse said looking at Claude

Claude knew that quick action was needed  
"Leave formalities for later we have a fight on our hand"


	2. For his neutral special he wields a GUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 1 find themselves in the forest clearing with three villains attacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's a chapter two already

Before any villain could attack, a wave of ice went towards the three.

"Don't underestimate them, the scarred man is called Dabi and he has a fire quirk" Todoroki said

"I'm guessing that means he can use fire" Ramsey said backing up "Who's the other two idiots"

"That's Warden Wrath, he's a warden at the conformatorium" Amity said pointing towards the cloaked man 

"The last guy is Death Knight, damn I wish Lysithea was here" Claude added

Before they continue Dabi sent a wave of fire towards Ramsey engulfing him

"NOOO!!" Todoroki thought, he knew how hot those flames were, enough to turn victims to ash

Before he could continue that thought the man walked out of the flames, completely golden.

"Wow i did not think that would work" he said before charging right at Dabi branding him with his golden fist

Dabi stumbled backwards but regained his footing shooting out another fire blast, this time directed at Claude. Seeing the incoming attack he rolled away only to get caught by the tentacles of the warden. 

"Don't stuggle and I might let you..." he began but was interuptted by a gunshot piercing his tentacle.

As he was screaming in pain Akira ran up and cut Claude free from his grasp

"Dammit, I have no bow to fight with" Claude said

Akira looked at him and handed him his pistol "You know how to use this"

Claude quickly shook his head and Akira sighed.

"Aim it at the target and hold this trigger to shoot" he hastily explained

Claude nodded taking the gun 

"CAN I HAVE A BIT OF HELP" Amity shouted as she repeatedly summoned abominations that were easily cut down by the Death knight

Akira suddenly was filled with an urge that he hadn't felt in a long time, running behind death knight he leaped onto his back

"SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM" he said before ripping of the mask of the knight

As he was jumping of he summoned Arsene and cast Eiha right at the man causing him to nearly fall from his horse

Taking the chance to fight someone else Amity sent her abominations towards Warden Wrath but they were being destroyed easily by the flailing creature. 

She was about to run back when the older man appeared

"Hey kid summon another one of those goop things I got a plan"

She nodded summoning the biggest abomination she could, as soon as she was finished the man mumbled something to himself before touching the goop turning the abomination into gold

Amity ordered it to attack the warden and as she commanded the golden abomination ran staright at the warden pinning him to the ground

Todoroki meanwhile was fighting Dabi with as much ice as he could muster, but was slowly losing

"You know I don't wanna do this but.." he began before being cutf of by a gunshot 

Dabi fell onto his knees clutching his leg as Todoroki turned to see Claude with the pistol in his hand

"Enough talk" he said "I have a plan use as much of your ice to freeze them

Todoroki complied freezing their opponents

"You think that your ice will hold use" the Warden said beginning to try to break out

"No" Claude said "But gold will do"

Ramsey caught what the kid was saying and touched the ice turning it all to gold

"I won't be able to hold this for long we better run!" he said

The rest of the group nodded helping the frostbitten Todoroki up and running into the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So props to the guy who predicted the golden abomination and sorry if this fight was short, the next few chapters will be about the other groups and their first encounters  
> Perhaps a certain western afficianado or a crusty man will show up


	3. 3 Moms, a Dad and a nuclear bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting focus now we have group 2 waking up

Eda didn't wake up to the familiar sound of Hooty screaming about something or King wanting food. She pushed herself up and saw the cage bars around her.

"Great. Those emperor's coven idiots must have kidnapped me in my sleep" she said yawning. Grabbing into her hair she pulled out a simple lockpick, but before she could try the lock another voice came from behind her

"Lockpicks aren't gonna work, there's some type of forcefield"

Eda turned around to see a dark haired man who looked as if he would fall asleep any second how

"I'm guessing you found that out the hard way" she said

"I had a feeling that they wouldn't keep us in a cage with easy access to the lock" he replied "We seem to be on the edge of some sort of mountain"

Eda then noticed the 3 others in the cage start to wake up

"Ughhh did I fall asleep studying" yawned a brown haired girl with red eyes

"Please don't tell me... Okay at least its not any experiments" Said a white haired girl

"Hmm, it seems we have been taken hostage" the blonde haired woman added

Before they could discuss further a voice called out

"WELCOME HEROES, YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE AND TO PUT IT SIMPLY YOU ARE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER WORLD AND WILL MOST LIKELY BE SLAUGHTERED BY YOUR ENEMIES! NOW WITH THAT SAID DUE TO THIS WORLD EXISTING WITH ALL YOUR WORLDS IN MIND, YOUR POWERS WILL WORK. HOWEVER THAT DOESN'T MATTER AS HERE COMES THE CLEANUP CREW"

The cage door fell open as dark sludge like figures started forming

"Shadows!" the brown haired girl said, suddenly changing clothes

"You know these things, any tips on weaknesses" The black haired man said

"Yes but until I see what shadow it is specifically I won't know the weakness" she replied

"We shouldn't let them get the upper hand" the blond said "I'll construct some wizard towers for defense

The blond then created four towers in the snow, sparking with electricity

The shadows formed into a bunch of white snowmen with a samurai like figure in the middle

"Okay the majority of these shadows are weak to fire" the brunette said

Eda knew what to do

"I'm gonna draw a fire glyph in the snow, can someone lure them in afterwards" she said

"Sure" the black haired man said as he wrapped the weapon of the samurai with his capture cloth preventing him from using it

Eda started sketching the glyph in the snow, she was thankful that the kid was able to teach her them. She watched as the other people defended her, the blond swinging her sword at the snowmen as her towers kept them at bay, the white haired girl was firing off fireballs and the brunette was on some sort of mount which seemed to allow her to heal the others. She finally was done sketching the glyph

"OK GET THE SNOWMEN IN HERE" she shouted

All members of the group started backing into the circle, the snowmen following, but unaware of the trap they were walking into. 

As soon as they were all out Eda called out to move out of the circle, each member using their own methods of escaping. Once they were all out she touched the glyph engulfing the snowmen in flames. Eda took a breath out, but victory was cut short as the samurai who was forgotten about had tried to rush her only to be attacked with darkened spikes

"I can defeat Death Knight in one blow, you weren't a challenge" the white haired girl said

"is that all of them" the Brunette questioned

"Looks like it" the black haired man replied "Anyways we seem to be stuck here for the time being it may be beneficial to know each others names and powers"

The blond haired woman was first to introduce herself "I am Officer Percival King of the Sweet Jazz police, I can create buildings with a variety of effects"

The white haired girl went next "I'm Lysithea Von Ordelia and student at Garreg Mach Academy, I'm proficient in magic"

Eda took the mention of magic to introduce herself "I'm Eda Clawthorne, I also do magic but mine was drained due to my curse so im stuck with glyphs for now"

The brunette then stepped forward "I'm Makoto Niijima, currently hoping to move onto a university, my powers come from my persona"

The man seeming satisfied with the answers introduced himself "I'm Aizawa Shouta or the pro hero Eraserhead, I can erase peoples quirks but those things weren't people so I relied on my fighting. I would have to believe we aren't the only people from our worlds here"

Percy nodded at the assumption "I do know if I'm here and if someone is actively seeking some sort of revenge it is most likely Zora. Furthermore she would most likely take Ramsey too"

Makoto sighed "We don't know where anyone else is unfortunately and I doubt any of us can make any sort of beacon"

Eda solemly nodded before catching something in the corner of her eyes. Coming from what seemed to be a river at the base of the mountain was a bright light. After the light faded she could barely make out figures were the light once was, including a certain apprentice

"Luz you amazing kid." she muttered before turning to the others 

"I see some people down there"


	4. Soup, Skulls and Smashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 3 wakes up with the self proclaimed greatest villain wondering why he's trapped with heroes

Izuku Midoriya was not used to waking up on a steel cage floor, immediately getting up he saw that there was 4 other people trapped in the cage. He took in the surroundings of a river next to the forest. Before he could process why he was there a voice called out to them

"GREETING'S HEROES, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN TRANSPORTED HERE BY YOUR ENEMIES IN ORDER FOR THEM TO TEAM UP AND DESTROY YOU, OK YOU GOT THAT, BYE!!!!!!!"

Izuku stood there dumbfounded as the fellow occupants woke up

"What the eff was that man" a blonde said clutching his head

"Some evil guys must have kidnapped us" said another with pale blue hair

"At least I have my bag, can't do magic without my glyphs" a younger brunette said

The last of them instead of being confused looked angry

"DID THEY CALL ME, THE GREAT GIOVANNI POTAGE A HERO?!?! I AM THE MOST DIABOLICAL, DASTARDLY CRIMINAL YOU'VE EVER SE-"

Before the red head could finish his speech a gunshot rang out hitting him in the knee, but surprisingly not knocking him down

"That's cute you know" a voice called out 

Stepping out of the forest was a woman dressed completely in a western style costume

Suddenly the doors opened

"YOU... YOU'RE THE LADY WHO WANTED THAT AMULET" Giovanni said "WELL I DON'T HAVE IT"

She laughed "Honestly you wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for that cop being near you, she's my new target... and the rat man I guess. Either way I gotta job to do, starting with taking out the real targets"

She then pointed her gun towards the brunette and fired but before it hit the pale blue haired boy jumped in front taking the shot

"Your truly a villain if you tried to kill someone for no reason" he said getting back up

She simply laughed again "Oh I prefer a bounty hunter"

Raising her gun again she shot at Izuku who used full cowling to dodge the bullet. Looking annoyed she prepared another shot until a lightning bolt hit her

"Nice job Captain" the blond said as a pirate like figure was floating behind him "You picked the wrong fight, now you face a phantom thief"

-Meanwhile

Running away with his group Akira suddenly had the feeling that Ryuji had once again talked about being the phantom thieves

-Back near the river-

Giovanni may have been a villain but he would never try to kill a child. Readying his SOUL SLUGGER DOOM-BAT he charged at the lady swinging wildly. The brunette knew that she had to help, considering she was here, it may be possible Eda was too. Whilst the lady was busy, Luz traced a giant light glyph. As soon as she was done she shouted for everyone to close their eyes before slamming her hand onto the glyph, creating a giant flash. Opening her eyes she watched as the lady avoided being blinded but she had hit Giovanni causing him to stumble with a miss. The women then charged at her before being pinned by the blue haired boy

"Stay do.." he began but stopped when he started to rapidly age to the point he was old man.

"Sorry kid, but a jobs a job" she said pointing her gun to the aged kid

But before she could fire she heard a voice come from her side

"DELAWARE SMASHHH" screamed Izuku as he hit the lady causing her to fly into the forest

But before anyone could relax the woman came hurtling back, rewinding herself until she was close enough to attack

"Nice try kid but its gonna take more than that to deal with me" she quickly grabbing Izuku

Izuku began to rapidly age like the blue haired boy but before he could be turned to dust she felt her power dissapear

"What the hell" she said

"I erased your power, luckily these Epithets seem to be similar enough to Quirks that I can erase them" came a voice from above

Standing on a small cliff beside the river was an unkempt man

"Sensei!" Izuku called out

"You think just cus you took my power I can't deal with you" she shouted pulling her pistol out but before she could act someone teleported beside her

"Zora we must leave, we need to regroup" the masked figure said

"Fine, Don't expect an easy win next time heroes" she said before teleporting away with the figure

As the rest of Aizawa's group arrived he asked the question

"Who was that?"

Lysithea answered 

"That, Was the Flame Emperor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy so we have the (objectively) big bad of epithet and three houses  
> Just to clear something up this takes place before the events at the tomb in the academy arc for fire emblem  
> As for the otheers  
> It takes place after season 1 for owl house  
> After season 4 for My hero  
> After the events of Persona 5 Royal  
> and for Epithet it takes place after season 1, with a fan made confrontation between percy and Giovanni


	5. Let me demonstrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth did not expect to wake up surrounded by a bunch of unknown kids

Byleth's eyes fluttered open, before she was knocked out she was talking to Caspar about recruiting him to the Golden Deers. Waking up she seemed to be in a cage which was in a grassy field. Not being one to panic she reached for her sword only to discover it not there. Luckily she had an extra sword hidden within her clothes but it held no match to the sword of the creator. She looked around and saw that she was in a cage with 4 children, although at least 2 looked like teens.

"HELLO, YOUR HERE TO BE KILLED BY YOU ENEMIES YADA YADA YADA OK BYE" A voice called out 

The inhabitants of the cage woke up 

"Did I fall asleep with my plants" a girl with glasses said yawning

"What this isn't my room" a red haired girl said panicking 

"Have we been kidnapped by villains" a brunette what almost looked like a space suit questioned

"Must have, I remember getting knocked out at the store during my shift" said the last girl yawning

Before they could talk things out a voice came from the forest

"Well, Well, Well heroes, looks like your up" the voice came 

"Shigiraki" growled the space girl

The man stepped forward wearing a black coat, followed by a blonde teen and a man dressed in a magician getup

"I would have preferred getting to murder that green haired brat but this will have to do" he said

The cage door opened 

The man continued walking towards them until he tripped on a vine that was growing from the ground

"Damn brat you and your plants are first" he said getting up

Before he could fully recover Byleth got everyone out of the cage and told them to run if they can't fight. Knowing their inexperience the black haired girl and the brunette with marshmallow like designs in her hair ran into the forest. 

"I won't leave you to fight alone" the red haired girl said

"I won't either" said the space girl

The villain having enough of their heroic speeches lunged at the red haired girl

"PERSONA!" the girl shouted as a regal looking figure appeared behind her 

"Let's dance Cendrillion" she said somehow materialising a sword out of thin air and swinging at the man, only stopped by a flying needle from the blonde villain 

"Don't touch Shiggy" the voice growled before running at her with a knife

The space girl rushed the magician only for them to disappear in a flash

"Don't worry your death will be quick" as the mage reappeared tossing a ball of darkness towards her

Using her quirk the girl dodged by jumping straight up and then falling onto the mage landing a good kick to the face

Byleth smiled since these kids seemed to know they're way in a fight, she the drew her own blade and went to finish the man on the ground when a unmistaken sound of blood splatter stopped her.

The space girl was missing an eye thanks to a dagger the mage took out, he then proceeded to slit her throat

Byleth calling upon Sothis's power rewinded time and instead went to save the girl 

After stopping the dagger with her sword the space girl reacted and touched the mage causing him to start floating.

Before Byleth could finish him however Shigiraki got up as a figure appeared beside him

"Shigiraki, the others have failed, we need to go to plan B" they said

"Damn and I was just going to have fun" he replied

Byleth then saw who was talking to him, The flame emperor

"Toga, H-Mage we're retreating"

Both figures nodded before being teleported away

After they vanished she heard a shout coming from the forest

"HEY, TEACH"

She turned to see Claude along with a group of his own running towards her, including the two children who had retreated

"Claude, what's happening"

"I thought you would know" he sighed

"AKIRA!" the red haired girl called out

"SUMIRE" he shouted running towards her and hugging her

Todoroki walked up to the group and coughed 

"Reunions aside we should assume that there is more groups out there"

The two groups nodded before someone spoke up

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp" Claude said

"Agreed" said Akira

"I'll start a fire" Ramsey said

"I'll help you" Todoroki added

"I'll go hunt for food, Anyone wanna come"

"I can go" said the girl with glasses "I'm Willow"

Claude nodded

"I'd say the rest of us should try and find some materials" Byleth added

The rest of the group nodded 

Today was a crazy day with a forced alliance 

But the night would bring them to realise just how alike they were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any Akechi or Bakugo fans, I just don't think they'd add much here  
> Also fun fact originally King was going to also appear with Eda, having snuck into her hair because it was warm
> 
> Finally bar these intro chapters the next few chapters will most likely be longer and take longer to write so no rapid upload

**Author's Note:**

> So heres a game for y'all  
> Who do you think is gonna be in the other groups


End file.
